Dance
by Ragemoon
Summary: Cameron decides that he is going to learn to dance with the new girl he met.
1. Learning

**Discailmer:** Power Rangers dont belong to me. Never did. This is a fanfiction and for fun, nothing more. 

**Dance: Learning**

By

Ragemoon

Cameron looked at himself in the mirror. He sighed as he fixed his tie. He as dressed in black dress slacks and a black tie with a dark green long sleeved silk shirt to complete the look he was trying to achieve.

He looked at himself once more unsure still of his choice. He honestly did not understand his nervousness.

Tori stuck her head in to room Cameron was getting ready in and whistled. "You look good Cam." She smiled at him. Blake who was behind her also smiled he nodded and smiled. Cameron knew that the silent half of the thunder brothers approved which he was grateful, "Really you do."

"Where is Hunter?" Cameron asked knowing the eldest of the thunder brothers should have been there.

"He is out on the beach with Brandie." Blake said smirking. "I swear she is a new addiction for him."

They all laugh. The two blue wearing lovers watch as Cameron takes off to go meet Christa again. "He is addicted too." Blake shook his head. :"Then again I understand." He looked deeply into Tori's eyes. "For I have my own addiction." Then he drew her into a deep soul searing kiss.

Christa moved in time to the music that was playing in the music room. She was dressed in her green tango style dress. She smiled as she moved to the Latin beat. She shimmed and shook and moved unaware of being watched by the eldest of her brothers. They left her to her dancing.

They looked at each other unsure what was going on with their youngest sibling. They never seen her act this way over a guy. They had finally gotten her to confess about the guy she had been hiding dating.

Leo looked at Kyle. "I am beginning to think this one has truly hooked our little sister."

"I am as well." Kyle shook his head. "Leave it to our artistic little sister to fall in love with a tech guy."

"Well considering only her and Tom are artistic." Kyle smiled lightly. "Though I have a feeling that Jake is hiding a band while he is truck driving considering our occupations." They both laughed at that.

At the dance studio, Christa looked Cameron. "Are you sure?" She flashed him a smile. "You don't have to take salsa classes and tango classes with me."

"I want too." Cameron smiled at her. "Plus Chris it gets me out and about. I get a little caught up in programming that I forget to live. Because of you and my friends." His mouth quirked in a smile which Christa enjoyed seeing she honestly wished he smile more often. "I remember there is more to life then computers and programs."

"Then let's dance." Christa pulled him out as the instructor began the class and Cameron learned what it was like to dance.


	2. Tango

**Discailmer:** Power Rangers dont belong to me. Never did. This is a fanfiction and for fun, nothing more. 

**Dance: Tango**

By

Ragemoon

Latin beats filled the air as Cameron danced with Christa. He was honestly surprised with how quickly he was progressing with the learning how to dance. He knew the others were not surprised in the least.

Cameron enjoyed moving with Christa there was a certain seduction in the tango that he honestly enjoyed complete. It was the control, the give and take that the true tango for both partners depended on the other to give and receive as good as it got.

Cameron mused to himself it was almost like sex but with clothes on.

Earlier that day, Cameron looked at Hunter, Blake, Dustin and Shane. All five young men were sitting at Hunter and Blake's apartment talking about their changing lives.

Blake smiled lightly and winked at Dustin. "Seems the hardest two got bit the worst by all this." He teased.

"Dudes I thought you two would never have girlfriends." Dustin smiled. "I honestly thought you both were dating each other." He winced as he said what had been bothering him.

Hunter and Cameron laughed putting Dustin at ease with what he had just blurted out. He flashed them a soft smile glad they were not upset with him.

"Life likes to toss you odd things." Hunter smiled. "I enjoy Brandie's company. She is an amazing warrior. She's getting me into anime and is teaching me more Japanese then I ever thought was possible. She likes us to use is a lot while we are out."

"I am sure it is so no one can understand what your saying." Cameron smiled. "That and she undoubtly does not want her language skills to go rusty now that she knows you speak it."

"Yeah, Tori is doing the same with me." Blake smiled lightly. "She knows I know Japanese better then her so I am helping her."

"I'm helping Marah out as well." Dustin smiled. "With her Japanese and English. She understands it quicker then I do at times. So we are really teaching each other if that makes any sense at all Dudes."

They all nodded and Cameron spoke. "It does Dustin and it is good that you are helping each other builds a good foundation for the future."

Shane smirked looking at Cameron. "How dance classes going?"

"They are going great." Cameron smiled enjoying putting Shane's light ribbing to rest. "I get out. I learn something new. Christa is teaching me Spanish and I am teaching her Japanese." He sighed. "Plus I get to spend time with her and manhandle her around the room without making anyone mad."

Hunter laughed. "Manhandle her huh?" He shook his head. "Cam you are something."

The guys got off the subject of their girls and went on to talk about things guys talk about.

Back at the dance, Cameron smiled devilishly at Christa as he pulled her close and whispered in her ear making her shiver. "Thank you Christa." He felt her tremble as they continued to dance as their teacher watched and smiled.


End file.
